The invention concerns a side flashing lamp for fitting into the cover cap of an external rear view mirror for motor vehicles.
Such a side flashing lamp can be found for example in prior German patent application No. 199 33 724.1. That side flashing lamp includes a lamp housing having a light exit opening which is closed by a translucent light cover. The position of installation of the side flashing lamp in the cover cap is at the outwardly facing end of the cover cap, which is remote from the motor vehicle, while the lamp further includes a group of light sources formed by incandescent lamps, behind each of which is arranged a respective reflector and which are disposed along a line extending substantially horizontally in the installed condition in such a way that the main radiation direction of the light outputted by the incandescent lamps approximately corresponds to the direction of travel. The light cover is so shaped that it continuously continues the external contour of the cover cap, wherein, in a plan view in relation to the position of installation, the light cover is curved in such a way that it extends over an angle of about 90xc2x0, that is to say it faces with its outermost end region substantially transversely with respect to the direction of travel. Arranged there is a further incandescent lamp which has its own reflector which, in conjunction with an additionally provided prism, emits the light of that further incandescent lamp, reflected by the prism, in an angular range which faces transversely with respect to the direction of travel and inclinedly rearwardly, so that when the side flashing lamp is switched on it is also clearly visible to persons who are positioned laterally or inclinedly behind the vehicle.
A disadvantage with that known arrangement is that the incandescent lamps and the reflectors which at least partially surround same result in the side flashing lamp being of a relatively large installation depth.
EP 1 022 187 also discloses a vehicle lamp, in particular a side flashing lamp for installation in a motor vehicle external rear view mirror, in which the light cover serves as a light guide into which light from light emitting diodes or incandescent lamps is laterally coupled for the light to be emitted in a given region in space. In that case, in addition to the light emission direction prescribed by statute, light emission in the direction of travel is also something that is a desirable aspect. For that purpose, provided at the inwardly disposed rear side of the light cover in the known side flashing lamp is an optically active structure which provides that a large part of the light coupled into the light guide is emitted forwardly through the outside main surface of the light cover. The remainder of the light which is coupled into the light guide issues at the end edge of the light cover, which is in opposite relationship to the coupling-in edge, and at that emission edge is emitted in the region which is prescribed by statute. In order to achieve an adequate level of strength of light, it is necessary to use light emitting diodes which emit a very strong light and/or additional light emitting diodes which radiate light through the light guide at least approximately in the direction of travel.
In comparison therewith the object of the invention is to develop a side flashing lamp of the above-stated kind in such a way that the required level of strength of light in all desired light emission directions is ensured even when using less strong light emitting diodes and at the same time it is possible to achieve a minimum installation depth.
Accordingly, the light of at least one light emitting diode is laterally coupled into at least the one light guide which extends substantially parallel to the light cover transversely over the elongate light exit opening, and is transported by the light guide to the light coupling-out surface which is at the opposite end of the light guide. In contrast to the structure in EP 1 022 187, this light guide does not have at its rear any optically active structures which result in light being emitted in the direction of travel. This means that practically all the light which is coupled into the light guide is emitted at its coupling-out surface at the outward end thereof, into the region prescribed by statute.
The additionally desired emission of light approximately in the direction of travel is achieved by way of at least one row of light emitting diodes which are arranged directly behind a light cover and/or behind an optical element, preferably an elongate lens which is active only in the vertical direction in the position of installation and which focuses in a vertical direction the light emitted by the diodes.
That lens can either be an additional component which is arranged above or below the light guide or guides and which if desired can be formed in one piece with the light guide or guides, or it can be formed by the light guide itself which in that case also serves at the same time as a converging lens which is operative in a vertical direction.
That light emitting diode arrangement provides that the lamp is clearly visible not only in the direction which is prescribed by statute but also from the front and laterally, even when bright levels of ambient lighting strength are involved.
The installation depth of the lamp is very slight, in contrast to arrangements which involve a reflector.
These and further features and advantageous configurations of the invention are set forth in the claims.